A projection system having a micromechanical mirror and a single light source only uses a small fraction of the light generated by its light source despite the extremely low loss transfer function of the micromechanical mirror. This is due to the use of a color wheel or other color filter elements which filter out a large portion of the generated light. Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for projection system and method including a micromechanical mirror that is able to efficiently utilize the light from its light.